


And sing with all your heart that the Queen is dead

by orphan_account



Series: i'm never coming home [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was Gotham's child through and through.
Series: i'm never coming home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919794
Kudos: 2





	And sing with all your heart that the Queen is dead

When Evelyn woke up for the third and final time knew exactly where she was.

She's in apartment the she used to live in with her foster mother.

There's light coming in through the open window. The message is clear, is of life, of the presence of existence. Of a whole world going on outside these walls, of people living and breathing.

The door opens and a bright white light comes streaming out of the entrance. Nemesis steps out of the door way a glances at Evelyn before going to sit on the crappy old sofa, that used to be her bed. 

"So _mom_ , I'm going to assume that this whole thing is your doing."

"Depends on what thing you mean. I gave you the test, sure. But the whole resurrection business? I try to avoid that rabbit hole."

"So who did. Why the hell am I alive?"

"I've asked around, Hades knows nothing and neither does anyone in Olympus. Who ever brought you back has plans for you."

"What type of plans?" She asked as she sat down on the couch next to her mother.

"I can't say." Nemesis responded.

"So why this place" Evelyn asked changing the subject. "Why in the one home I have good memories of?"

"Can't you sense it? We are in the in-between. The place you go between life and death. You may have passed the test but you still died."

"What do I do now?" She asks.

"When you are ready to leave walk out the door. If you choose to stay in Gotham you will become a queen, but if you choose to leave I cannot protect you."

"Why?" Evelyn asks.

"Because we both get our power from others seeking revenge, everyone in Gotham is seeking justice for someone or something. It's my city. Everyone rich or poor pays their respects to me. If you stay here your powers will be close to the level of a god. You will be unstoppable. If you leave you will just be a mortal. No powers, no abilities, no meaning."

"Sounds fun" she replies sarcastically.

"Be careful my child, the fatal flaw that all of my children have is also there greatest strength. You will be fueled by your anger and desire for revenge. There will be consiquences if you let this desire control you." Nemesis warned.

"I think I'm ready" she said.

Without a second to loose she opened the door and walked into the bright light.

* * *

Her eyes immediatitly opened. She was laying on the ground in an ally with broken bottles and used needles all around her. Around her was a very large puddle of blood.

She was wearing black jeans and a dark grey tee shirt with black Doc Martins that seemed to fit perfectly. Thrown to her side was a dark brown trench coat that miraculously had no blood on it.

She checked her reflection in a shared of glass that she found on the ground, the black streaks that had started to consume her hair had spread. Now only the tips where the original brown. 

The change that worried her the most were her eyes. The pale blue was gone and replaced by a dark, stormy grey. 

She put on the trench coat and reached into the first pocket. Inside was a sharp silver knife with green gemstones on the hilt.

Inside the second pocket is a clipping to a newspaper. The headline was "Bruce Wayne's Second Ward Dies in Mysterious Fire". The date says it's two thousand and eight.

It's been six years.

Evelyn calmly walks out of the ally, leaving the large puddle of blood. She knows her father will find it soon enough.

She lets out a loud laugh imagining his reaction.

As she heads twords her foster mother's old apartment, she devises a plan. She knows her mother warned her not to, but she will have her revenge. 

She's the bloody queen of Gotham, and no one will ever doubt her again.


End file.
